


Shapeshifter

by DestielAutomaticShip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielAutomaticShip/pseuds/DestielAutomaticShip





	Shapeshifter

Dean blinks slowly trying to get his eyes to adjust to the bright light shining above him. His hands unconsciously move to block the brightness but only manages to get a fifth of the way there before being pulled down against something hard and flat. Dean glances down to find his arms and legs tied down onto a bed of silver metal, the rope disappearing beneath whatever he's laying on.

Dean clenches his fists and pulls his arms up in hope of breaking free from the rope, but the knots only seem to tighten and he winces as it scratches against the soft skin of his wrist.

 _Shit, he's tied up._ His head hits against the surface beneath him as he lays back and looks around himself. The room is completely white apart from painted blue butterflies which are dotted near the ceiling and have obviously been there a long time if the cracks across them is anything to go by. The ceiling has pieces of cement showing from underneath the cream paint and a single metal chair is placed at an angled towards where he's lying. Dean guesses he's lying on metal if the lack of warmth is anything to go by and he can't fight the shiver of fear that goes down his spine at the thought of being on a surgery table.

He turns his head to the left and stares at the large hole through the wall, unable to shake the feeling of being watched as two lights glow through the darkness. The wall has a metal outlining that makes it into more of a makeshift door but in reality just looks as if someone has thrown a sledgehammer at the wall.

Dean's gaze returns to the ceiling and he moves his fingers along the metal, trying to reach into his jeans pocket without the ropes cutting off his blood circulation. When suddenly a smooth voice echoes through the room. "I see you've decided to join us?" Dean startles, his attention turning to the makeshift door once again. A man with dark shaggy hair and hazel eyes steps through the door, a smirk attached to his lips. He's wearing a frayed flannel shirt, a leather jacket and tight black jeans. "Well couldn't have you starting the party without me now could I?" Dean smirks at the man confidently and takes an experimental tug at the rope around his ankle.

_He doesn't know what this guy is_ _but_ _he sure as hell_ _doesn't want to stay long enough to find out_

The man laughs but it's a strangled and sickly sweet sound as he strolls over to where Dean's laying. The guy moves the light from Dean's face and pushes it towards the wall as he looks him over. "When they said you were good looking, they really weren't lying." He trails a hand up Dean's stomach making his top rise and exposing the skin.

"They? I must have more secret admires than I thought." He squirms as the guy's eyes track the expose skin of his stomach and instinctively tries pulling at the ropes around his limbs. "Dude, this isn't gonna turn into second base, stop looking like you're going to  _eat_  me." The guy lets out a puff of laughter and Dean cautiously watches the man's fingers tap against the metal like he's waiting for permission to move them. "I wasn't planning on eating you just yet." The guy grins trailing his fingers along the metal and putting on his most coy expression. Dean frowns at the man because well..  _what the hell, who is this guy and since when do monsters flirt?_  "Yeah, sorry not my type." Dean shrugs trying to be casual but the movement feeling stilted and forced.

"I can be whoever you want me to be." The guy purrs, lowering his head down to where Dean's are resting and licking the curve of his ear. "What-" Dean's cut off when the guy straddles his hips and silently gasps as he blinks up at the stranger practically mounting him. "I hope you didn't have anything planned for tonight. I was hoping we could have a little fun." The creature pushes a hand through Dean's hair, sharp nails scraping his scalp.

"Thanks, but I really don't swing that way," Dean growls, turning his head away from him. The man lets out a sigh and glides his hands gently over Dean's chest, stroking down his shoulders and then finally resting them on top of his ribcage. "Of course you don't. Names Jake by the way. Shifter, just in case you were wondering." Jake flashes a dark smirk and presses his cold lips to Dean's jaw, grinning at the tanned skin.

Dean strains his neck to get away from the shifter, an unpleasant shiver running through his body. The creature lets out an annoyed sigh and pulls his lips away to look at Dean. "So it's only angel's you 'swing' for then." He murmurs, gazing around the room with a smirk attached to his lips.

Dean stare's dumbly at the shifter for a moment before rolling his eyes- you sleep with an angel once and suddenly everyone knows about it. "Look, Jake, me and Anna were a one-time thing. So are you gonna explain whatever this is or just sit on me all day?" The shifter chuckles again and his eyes sparkle mischievously. He snaps his hips forwards and a surprised groan slips from Dean's lips. Jake grins wickedly and continues the slow roll of his hips in short sharp movements as Dean closes his eyes trying to ignore the shock of pleasure building in his stomach.

The shifter's lips ghost over Dean's his teeth dragging over the hunters bottom lip. "I wasn't talking about Anna." Jake pushes his lips forward, forcing his tongue into Dean's mouth, nipping and licking at the edge of his lips. The shifter continues rocking his hips forwards, stopping occasionally only to let a deep moan slip from his mouth.

Dean grits his teeth the whole way through it, forcing down the natural urge to kiss back, trying to move his head away from the lips attached to his. "Get off me." He bites out but is ignored as Jake only presses his hips down harder forcing a groan from Dean's lips.

The shifter grins triumphantly and traces his hand over Dean's chest until reaching his abdomen, his face glowing in the bright lighting as he reaches Dean's belt. Instantly panic runs through his body the mix of lust heightening his adrenaline.  _He needs to escape or this is actually going to happen._ The shifter pulls Dean's belt out of his first loop and reaches for the next.

However, a bang disrupts his next movement and the shifter turns to snarl into the darkness of the door. Lazily he sighs and Dean releases the breath he was holding. "Don't go anywhere," Jake smirks and elegantly climbs off of Dean's hips, his feet tapping against the metal floor as he walks away. Dean laughs sarcastically and gestures to the ties around his arms and legs. "Hilarious." The shifter grins with a set of unnaturally perfect teeth and disappears into the shadows behind the makeshift door. Once Dean's certain the shifters gone he moves quickly to try and reach into his back pocket. 

Dean shifts towards his left hand as it isn't as constricted by the ropes and stretches his fingertips towards his jeans pocket where his pocketknife is safely hidden. The first attempt fails and he ends up with one bleeding wrist and his right hand left with no feeling, however, when the feeling returns to his hands he manages to grasp his pocketknife in between his thumb and index finger and flip it open. 

A low guttural scream startles Dean and he almost stabs his knife into his hip, only managing to scratch his lower stomach instead. There's a bright flash of light and Deans heart stutters momentarily in his chest. He shakes his head,  _it's not Cas,_ he ignores the thrumming in the back of his mind telling him to  _run,_   _to_   _escape_  and cuts quicker; eventually managing to cut his way through the first layer of rope so it's nearly rippable. "Dean?"

Dean stills and turns to the door. "Cas?" Dean doesn't think he's ever been more relieved in his life to see his messy-haired angel standing in front of him, angel blade clasped tightly in his hand and trench coat crinkled all over. "Dean?" The angel swipes a few pieces of Dean's hair from his forehead and tucks one finger under the rope around Dean's wrists to release some of the pressure. Dean crosses his eyes trying to look at the hand on his forehead, finding the gesture strange - _but then again what isn't strange about Cas_ \- he shrugs and nods lifting his head in an attempt to sit up but stupidly forgetting he's still tied down.

Castiel strokes his hand down Deans jaw, turning his face from side to side and progressively moving his face closer to Deans. "Are you alright?" The angels practically laying on top of him with how close their faces are and Dean really wishes Cas would just fucking untie him already.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just get me out of here." Castiel smirks and Dean feels himself shrink back onto the metal beneath him.  _Dammit._  "You know it really is amazing what you will let that Angel do to you."

Dean turns his face away from the shifter as it crawls back on top of his hips. "Now where were we?" Dean grimaces as the shifter drags his hand up Dean's chest taking Deans shirt up with him and exposing it to the cold room. He tries to hate how it feels,  _he really does,_ but the body above him is so warm and so... Cas, that he can't help but give in to the solid figure rocking its hips into his own. He feels his zipper getting pulled down and the button to his jeans being popped open before his jeans themselves are pulled down to his thighs, leaving him cold and exposed.

The first touch of a solid heat against his dick breaks the wall he was trying so desperately to keep up and Dean thrusts up, pulling a moan from both his and the shifters lips. "Fuck...Cas." Dean doesn't dare look down because just the thought of Cas' hand on his dick pushes him towards the edge, the actual HD experience would kill him. "That's it Dean enjoy this. I know you've wanted it for a while now." Cas' hand slides up and down his dick in a torturously slow pace bringing him closer and closer to the edge but never pushing him over. "I want to hear you say it, Dean, to hear you beg for it like the slut you are." Dean moans wantonly but bites his tongue. He refuses to beg during sex.

"Say it." The hand stroking him stops completely and he's left vulnerable and half-naked on the metal table. Dean whines at the lost and opens his eyes to scowl at the creature but almost loses it when he sees the picture in front of him. Cas' hand is quick and firm as he strokes himself on top of Dean, his blue eyes impossibly bright and watching the hunters face. Every now and then the Angel will let out small whimpers as he strokes his thumb over the head of his cock, precum dripping down the side as makeshift lube forcing his hand to slide faster. Dean can't stop the moan that leaves his throat and he closes his eyes- whether it's to pretend he's not actually about to do what he's about to do or if it's because he could come untouched just to the site of Cas. In all honesty, he doesn't care, he's too focused on the sight of his Angel to care. "Fuck.." He curses. "Cas.. fuck touch me, please.." The Angel stops his movements and leans over the hunter a dark smirk covering his pink lips. "Try harder." He orders, dipping his hips forwards so that their cocks slide together in one quick movement. "F-fuck.." Dean whimpers lifting his hips so that his and the angels cocks touch if only for a second. " _Please, Cas.._ I want you to touch me."

Instantly the angel's hand comes down between them and their cocks are pressed together, clamped into the tight warmth of Cas' hand. The thrill of being completely at Cas' will, unable to escape and having to beg for what he usually gets for free, it's the most incredible thing he's ever felt, even if in the back of his mind he knows that this isn't  _his_  Cas he can't help but want to savour the moment to imprint this very moment into his mind. 

"Come on Dean, come for me." The shifters hand speeds up eloping both of their dicks in the heat of Cas' hand, enticing a moan from the hunter's throat. It takes around five hard strokes for Dean to come over his and Cas' stomach, his eyes shutting as the pleasure becomes almost painful until he's almost milked dry, a white light taking over his vision and taking his breath away in one quick movement. "Good job baby." The angel leans down and places a sloppy kiss on to the side of Dean's neck before slowly climbing off and walking over to the corner of the room. Dean watches as the creature careful wipes itself down -apparently, it had came without Dean noticing- and then walks over to Dean to do the same. 

The shifter grins at him as it re-does its shirts buttons and Dean doesn't think he has the energy to question what the hell is going on so he lays sated and satisfied in silence. "I hope you had fun, I know I did." He purrs, stroking Cas' soft hand up Dean's stomach, the gentle gesture making Deans softened dick stir in an attempt for round two. He groans in response already trying to figure out how the hell he's going to explain this to Sam, or better yet how embarrassing it will be if he dies right here, right now. The shifter shakes his head, still holding the same grin. "Don't bother trying to respond. If I was you I'd be thinking of how you're going to explain this to your angel when he finds you in about 2.5 minutes."  _Oh, crap._ The shifter cackles. "Or better yet when he finds you and you have to go for round two, you know I'd try and get it up now. Save yourself the embarrassment." He saunters out of the room leaving Dean speechless and still half naked. 

_He is so screwed..._


End file.
